The present invention relates to a copying machine with multiple transport functions, comprising a main transport route for leading copy paper from a paper feed block through a copy process block to a paper discharge block, an auxiliary transport route communicating the paper discharge block with the paper feed block, and reversed transport means provided in the auxiliary transport route and made effective or ineffective by multiple copy mode selecting means so that the copying machine is operated in the duplex copy mode or the composite copy mode.
Typically, a copying machine equipped with multiple copy mode selecting means contain a main transport route running from a paper feed block through a copy process block to a discharge block and an auxiliary transport route running from the discharge block back to the copy process block. However, paper feed means suitable to this type of copying machine has not yet been provided.